Smart home technology has greatly improved in power and functionality in recent years and can provide an enhanced user experience that can be tailored to meet an individual user's particular needs. For instance, smart lights, smart security systems, smart entertainment systems, environmental control systems (HVAC), and the like, are becoming more and more customizable and integrated as the internet-of-things (IoT) sets a foothold in modern home designs.
Home security cameras, in particular, are more prevalent and provide sophisticated capabilities to help users better secure their home. In some systems, users can have the convenience of remotely viewing and controlling aspects of their security cameras via a laptop, smart phone, or other mobile device. That way, a user can safely investigate unexpected activity at the home, monitor visitors or guests, check for mail deliveries, and the like. However, security cameras, sensors, etc., can be vulnerable to hacking or other cybercrimes, which may give unauthorized individuals access to sensitive images or details about a user's home. For that reason, users typically do not install cameras in sensitive or private areas such as a bedroom or bathroom, or areas where security is paramount (e.g., location of a safe or valuables), despite the fact that activity in these areas may be important to the user. For instance, it can be very important to know when someone is accessing a safe or if vulnerable individuals (e.g., small children or elderly) need assistance.
Thus, home security cameras and smart homes in general have improved much over the last decade, but many limitations and vulnerabilities still exist. Better alternative solutions to these problems are needed.